Family Drinking
by kingcastles
Summary: One fine evening, Tony decides that the Avengers should partake in a drinking game. Rated M for language and the alcohol. One-Shot


"Alright everyone, gather around, gather around. Tonight we will partake in the glorious game of Marriage/Strip/Shot Taking!" cried Tony.

Crickets could be heard from the living room in Avengers tower.

Tony smiled widely at each of his fellow teammates, waiting for them to realize his brilliance and agree with him whole heartily that his idea was amazing.

Natasha gave him a bored once over glance before returning to her conversation with Clint, who was sprawled out next to her on the couch. Clint didn't even bother to look in Tony's direction. Bruce was sitting on the floor in front of Clint and Natasha, chatting to Pepper about a clinic in South America that he helped out with from time to time. Pepper rolled her eyes briefly at Tony before moving Clint's feet so she could sit down and resume her conversation with Bruce. Steve was standing over in the corner with Bucky, laughing about something that Tony didn't quite catch and completely and totally ignoring Tony. Thor was off world again, something about his pig headed brother acting up again.

Grumbling to himself, Tony tried again, "Guys! Come on it will be fun! We haven't done anything like this in awhile and I think it is high time that we show Bucky what we Avengers are made out of."

The Avengers grumbled and ignored Tony. Again.

"Alright fine. If you guys do this, I'll have Happy go out and get us Sharon's for breakfast."

Immediately everyone perked up and gathered up into a circle for the game.

 _Mahwah_ thought Tony. No one can resist the lure of Sharon's fluffy waffles and to die for muffins for breakfast.

"Alright!" cried Tony as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Here are the rules of the game. Everyone partner up and sit next to your partner. Each person with have a piece of paper and a pen, as well as a shot glass. The odd person out with be the game host and give all of the couples a question to answer about the person you are partnered with. If both of the partners answer is correct, your pair gets a point. If one and not the other get it right, then that pair has to take a shot. If both you and your partner answer incorrectly, then both partners have to take one article of clothing off. At the start of a new round, each pair has to take a shot anyway and we will play until there is a pair completely naked,"

"I'll be the game host, the other guy doesn't like alcohol that well" said Bruce with a small smile.

The others looked at each other briefly before partnering up. Clint with Natasha, Bucky with Steve and Pepper with Tony.

"Hold on a minute guys" Tony studied the pairs before shaking his head. "We should switch up partners. since of each us basically know everything about our partner, it won't be any fun."

The others sighed and then switched up their partners again. Now Natasha was with Pepper, Clint was with Bucky and the good ol' Cap was with Tony.

"Great! Now go grab papers and pens and your favorite brand of alcohol!" cried Tony as he raced off to grab his scotch.

Finally, once everything was gathered, the avengers sat in a circle around Bruce and began to play the game.

"Hey Cap, what's that?" Clint asked, pointing at the big wooden bottle in Steve's hand.

Steve looked down at the bottle and chuckled a little.

"It's some of Thor's Asgared mead that he gave me before he left. It's the only thing that can make me drunk nowadays."

Clint simply shook his head and smiled, before taking a swig from his and Natasha's bottle of Vodka.

"Alright, shall we begin then?" asked Bruce.

"Go ahead Bruce" said Pepper.

"Okay first off, everyone take a shot."

Everyone complied, taking a swig from their favorite brand of alcohol. Tony noticed that Pepper had Tequila and smiled. Pepper on tequila is a funny sight to behold. This is gonna be a great night.

"First question" Bruce while reading off the list of questions that he got form the internet.

"What is your partner's favorite color? Just to start off with something easy"

Tony smiled and quickly scribbled down his answer before looking up at the others. Steve seemed pretty at ease and next to him as did Natasha and Pepper. Bucky was frowning though and Clint was scratching his head. A few more seconds passed before Bruce called time.

"All right show your partner your answer."

Tony and Steve faced each other and showed their respective answers.

"Hot rod red, Steve you know me too well" said Tony with a smile.

Steve simply shrugged and said "Your easy, your suits give it away, but good job on picking up on cherry red."

The other pairs were not going as smoothly has Tony and Steve though. Pepper and Natasha a showed each other their answers excitedly only to realize that while Natasha did indeed love stormy blue, Pepper despises the color gold.

" _Yob"_ muttered Natasha as both her and Pepper took a shot.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Clint were taking off their shirts as both of them had failed to even come close to the right answer. Clint guessed black and Bucky guessed purple, only to find out that Clint loved deep forest green and Bucky liked baby blue.

"Ok second round, second round of shots" Bruce said as he made sure to top off everyone's drinks.

"Step up your questions Doc, that last one was pathetic!" Tony said with a big smirk.

Bruce shrugged and said "Alright, how old was your partner when they lost their virginity and bonus points if you know the name of the person."

Tony smirked again. _This is gonna be too easy_ he thought to himself, as he wrote VIRGIN in big capital letters.

Again, Bucky was frowning at his paper, clearly having no clue what to put down. Tasha and Pep seemed to have learned their lesson the first time and was taking their time to answer, to make sure they got it right.

"Time and show your partner" called Bruce.

Smiling Tony showed Cap his answer and to his amazement, saw that Cap was chuckling while shaking his head.

"Tony, I lost my virginity at age 16, to a girl named Hannah Brown" said Cap while Tony stared at him in disbelief.

Bucky saw his face and laughed out loud. "I know right? I didn't believe the little punk for the longest time until I overheard her tell her sister one night at a dance club."

"What can I say? I have a thing for brunettes" Steve said with a small smile, clearly thinking about Peggy (and in Tony's mind, probably Bucky too…)

Surprisingly, Natasha and Pepper both guessed the right age but failed miserably at trying to guess the name.

"His name was Nikoli and if you know what's good for you, never waste your time with a man named Kristoff" Natasha said with a serious face but with a light tone after viewing Pepper's guess.

Bucky had somehow managed to guess the right age and name for Clint (Seriously? You were 18? And Sara was a shot in the dark) while Clint failed in both counts (What the actual fuck, you were 13?! And with an older woman? Damn Bucky…). Steve guessed wrong on both accounts too, so the four guys all took shots while the girls looked on with a smirk.

The night continued on, with the questions getting more and more deep (Have your partner ever kissed someone of the same Gender? Or who was the first person that you killed and how old were you?) and the answers getting wilder and more out there (Yes but only when your drunk was Steve's guess for Tony, which surprisingly hit it square on the nose and w Pep was horrified when Nastasha said that she was 9 years old when she had to kill a Siberian prison warden). Finally, just after two in the morning, the game was wrapping up as Bruce counted the points and everyone was trying not to fall on their asses with all the alcohol in their systems.

Bucky and Clint had clearly lost since both of them were stark naked (Tony noticed Steve blush when Bucky took off his boxers). Steve and Tony didn't do too bad, since they both still had their pants on, but were pretty trashed, while Natasha and Pepper were both still completely clothed, but were the most trashed (Tequila always did hit Pepper's system pretty hard and somehow, Natasha had gone through two and half bottles of vodka that night).

Steve decided that he should sit down after he couldn't tell how many fingers were on his hand and Tony could see that Pepper was losing it and decided that she should probably head to bed. Clint decided that the breeze around his dick was too cold for his flushed body so he set it upon himself to find his pants, not noticing that Bucky had accidently put them on instead of his own.

"Alright, Natasha and Pepper win with 9 points, with Tony and Steve coming second with 6 and Bucky and Clint in last place with 1 point" Bruce said.

Bruce looked up and found that Steve had passed out on the couch; Tony was slowly making his way down the hallway to his room with Pepper in tow, giggling madly. A slightly swaying Natasha was laughing and talking to Bucky in Russian. Bucky's pants must have been Clint's since the pants were several inches too short for him. Clint still hadn't noticed this and was looking for his pants under the couch, before passing out on the floor. Bruce sighed and smiled to himself. He stood up and stretched his tired limbs, before shuffling off to his room. He enjoyed these uh game nights, even if he couldn't drink with the rest of them. The playful teasing, competitiveness and the laughter always fill up the room, making the games quite an enjoyable event to watch. Even the other guy always seems to enjoy the spectacles that his teammates make, for a small rush of fondness and protectiveness come from him during these games. Bruce yawned loudly before promptly falling into his bed; his last coherent thought came from the other guy.

 _My family_

* * *

 _Yob=_ Fuck

First attempt at writing so reviews would be nice :)


End file.
